


Christmas, family, superheroes and surprises

by bellakanusti



Series: Superheroes, boyfriends and Anakin [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, First Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Kurt is a dad, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Anakin and Blaine's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pacing and family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_llama_power](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_llama_power/gifts).



> If you have any ideas or prompts you want to see in this verse, tell me.  
> I would love to do them.

6 months, they have been together for 6 months - 153 days to be exactly. And know christmas was coming, he didn't know what would happen. Would he spend it with Blaine? Would Anakin want to spend it with Blaine? Would his father come to visit? And oh my god, if he did come to visit would he want to meet Blaine? Would Blaine like to meet his father? And the question who popped int his mind the most was - Did Blaine even want to spend christmas with Anakin and him? 

Blaine had his own family, to which he was close. They had talked about that, several times and found it a relief that both of them was on good terms with their families. But that was it! That was all they had talked about, nothing more, nothing about Hey would you like to meet my mom or dad.  
So what did that mean?

Kurt turned in the bed and looked at the man beside him- Blaine was still sleeping and his eyelashes flickered a little from time to time, like he was dreaming. But about what?  
Small breaths came from his lips, not snoring but just little puffs now and then.  
Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

 

Another place in the house in a smaller bed, Anakin had just woke up, he had dreamt about chriatmas, about what presents he would get. He really wanted one of those Chewbacca bags Blaine had, but his daddy had told him that maybe that wasn't possible anymore because Blaine had gotten that when he was a child himself around the same age as Anakin was now.  
He jumped out the bed and thought about going into his dad's bedroom and wake him up.  
He tiptoed down the hall and just when he reached the door, he came to think about that Blaine would be there as well.  
It wasn't like Blaine hadn't slept there before, he had several times and Anakin liked that.  
Blaine was sweet and funny and he wanted to play with Anakin every day. He came to think about his dream, about how it had been all three of them on christmas evening in that dream.  
But his dad had told him that christmas was about being with family, and Blaine sure had a family f his own- But did that mean that he wouldn't be here for christmas with them?

 

Blaine blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Kurt beside him smiling.  
“Good morning, beautiful.” He whispered and lifted his head a little to give Kurt a small morning kiss.

“You taste like morning..” Kurt laughed.

“Mmm… I taste like you.” Blaine answered and smirked a little.

“Ohh, my god Blaine, You can’t say stuff like that..” 

“But it’s true... “ Blaine said and then turned to his side to curl up against Kurt’s chest.  
“I think it’s my favorite taste.” He added.

“You are so..” Kurt started, but they were interrupted with a small knock on the door.

“Dad?” Anakin said and knocked.

“Come in sweetie.” Kurt said and sat up a little, covering Blaine and him and with the covers. It wasn't like they were naked, no, they had learned that that wasn't very ideal idea with a five year old kid in the house.

Anakin opened the door and smiled when he saw his dad sitting up in bed, immediately patting the bedspread when he came in.  
So he ran over and jumped into the bed, his feet pounding on Blaine tummy before he curled into his dad's arms.

“OH… Shit you’re getting bigger and bigger..” Blaine said and stuck out his tongue, when Anakin did they same to him.

“That’s because i'm 5 now.” Anakin said, and Kurt kissed him on the head.

“Ohh yeah, that’s right… You had the most awesome birthday.” Blaine grinned.

“Yes i did,, but that’s a long time ago now Blaine. What's more important is that it's christmas  
soon.” Anakin answered.

Kurt snickered a little behind him, cuddling his son closer. Did that mean Anakin had thought about christmas too? 

“It is. And i can’t wait.” Blaine added and leaned up to peck Kurt on the lips and ruffle Anakin’s hair, before he made his way out of bed heading for the shower.

Kurt laid back on, snuggling Anakin closer.

“Dad..” Anakin whispered.

“Yes sweetie..” 

“Will Blaine be here on christmas?” 

Kurt stiffened a little, because he didn't knew the answer. Would Blaine be here on christmas?

“I don’t know sweetie…”

Anakin went still and snuggled closer to his dad, he loved being in his bed in the morning, because it was just when he was a baby and it was just so cozy.

 

Blaine got out of the shower and walked down to begin on breakfast.  
As he turned on the coffee maker, he couldn't help but smile, because he felt at home here.  
Even more than at his own place, this little apartment had became his other home.  
He turned to get the butter out of the fridge,and smiled when he saw a drawing hanging on the door.  
It was from after Anakin had just turned five.  
The kid was holding hands with two adult - one with brown curly hair and another with chestnut styled hair and blue eyes. Beside them was something Anakin had explained to them was Chewbacca and Spiderman holding hands too.  
He laughed, that kid was so sweet. Blaine had always thought he wanted kids himself and he had always imagined that it would be in like five years or so. But when he had been aware that Anakin was Kurt’s kid he had immediately felt such a strong bond with the kid.  
And Kurt, ohh yes, Kurt.  
The most amazing man he had ever met. Everything about him was truly mesmerising.  
He was beautiful, sexy and so so strong. Blaine had admired that from the first time he had met him, on that blind date their friends had sat up for them.  
He felt safe and loved every time he was with Kurt and Anakin. He felt like he was home.

 

Kurt had helped Anakin with taking a bath and they had put on some pyjamas and made their way to the kitchen.

“I made breakfast.” Blaine said and accepted the kiss, he got from Kurt.

“Did you make oatmeal?” Anakin asked and sat down.

Blaine took the plate and sat it in front of the little boy.  
“I did, my kind sir.”

Anakin laughed “Thank you.”.

“You are such a dork.” Kurt muttered behind his coffee mug, and Blaine flashed him a smile.

They ate in silence, before Anakin was off to go on a playdate with one of his friends.  
When Kurt got back, from driving him, he couldn't help but let the thoughts from earlier get to him. He said hello to Blaine but then just sat down on the couch, trying to read a magazine and collect his thoughts. 

Blaine could see that something was bothering Kurt, but he knew that whenever Kurt was ready to talk he would come to him.  
“When do you guys usually start decorating for christmas?” He asked instead. 

Kurt looked a little startled by the question at first.  
“Ehmm… around this time…” Then he left and walked into the bedroom.

Blaine furrowed his brows, because that was strange, so he decided to go after him.

Inside the bedroom, Kurt was maneuvering some boxes out of the closet, ‘Christmas stuff’ was labeled on them.

Blaine smiled and walked over to pick up a box.

When all three boxes was inside the living room, Kurt flipped the first one open, but then froze and just stared down into the box.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked.

When he didn't answer, Blaine got up and let his arms slide around him from behind.  
“Honey?”

He blushed when the petname slipped his lips, because he hadn't called Kurt tht before, he usually called him Kurt or sweetie.

Kurt must have noticed what he said, because he grabbed the hands around his waist and asked.  
“What does that mean?” 

“What?” Blaine didn't get what he meant.

Kurt took a deep breath and turned around in Blaine’s arms.  
“What does it mean when you call me honey?”

“You don't like it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and let his forehead rest against Blaine’s.

“I do.. I really do… But i just don’t know what it means.. I mean i know what it means, of course i do.. But.. But what does it mean for you?”

Blaine didn't answered right away, because he had a feeling that here would come more, so he waited.

“.. I like it.. I really do.. Because i like you.. We both do,, Ankin and I. I mean we wouldn't be with you every day if we did not. And Anakin wouldn't want you to tug him in in the night, when you’re staying over if he hadn't liked you. Pretty sure he sees you as his hero. Probably had since that day when he saw your Chewbacca backpack and wouldn't stop telling me about it when he got him that day.. I.. I didn't even know that you were you that time.” Kurt took a step back and began pacing a little.

“..And when i found out i was so relieved. So happy because i had fallen so hard for you, i was so in love. And you told me you loved me too.” He stopped to look up at Blaine, but only to seconds, before he got back to pacing.

“I just, i love you so much and i love spending time with you, because you make everything so easy. And when i wake up to you in bed, i love that the first thing i see in the morning is you and the first thing i touch in the morning is you.  
And i want that to continue..But i’m not sure i can..” Kurt finally stopped talking and looked down.

Blaine walked over and put a finger under his chin, making him to look him in the eyes.  
“Kurt, i love you too, but i'm not sure i’m following you here.. What do you mean you’re not sure you can?”

Kurt breathed out a deep breath and then began pacing back and forth yet again.  
“Like i said i love you and i love spending time with you.. And maybe i'm selfish, but i don't want to wake up and you’re not there, because i want you to be. I’m sure Anakin want too.  
But if you have other plans i can totally understand, i mean you have our own family and you probably want to go visit them and i understand that.. i just.. i just don’t want that, because i want you to be with me fr christmas..” 

And oh, christmas!! That was what all this was about. Blaine couldn't help but smile, as he walked over standing right in front of Kurt, so he almost walked right into him.  
Then he took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, but passionately.

Kurt breathed out, when their lips parted.  
“Whaa..What?” He asked.

Blaine pecked him one more time.

“Kurt. Honey. I love you and Anakin. And i love waking up to you too and i don’t want to miss that either.  
Sure i miss my family, but i thought about talking with you and Anakin about going to visit them and introduce you guys after christmas, maybe late january?  
I don’t have plans to go visit them on christmas. Because i want to be here.”

He took Kurt’s hand and kissed his it, then placed it right above his heart.  
“This is where my heart is. This Is where my family is.”

Kurt was sure he had held his breath the whole time Blaine was talking and he felt like a huge stone was fallen from his chest, when he heard Blaine’s words.  
“We’re your family?” 

Blaine beamed. “Of cause you guys are. I can't imagine not having you guys by my side.”

“I love you.” Kurt whispered and then snuck his arms around his boyfriend's waist, picking him up and walked towards the bedroom.

Blaine squealed when Kurt picked him up, but immediately crossed his legs around his back.  
“Are you about to show me exactly how much you love me?” He whispered and began placing small kisses on Kurt’s face.

“Indeed i am.” Kurt confirmed and jumped into bed with his gorgeous boyfriend.


	2. Santa, Spiderman and Christmas surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Christmas in the life of Blaine, Kurt and Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

Santa or Spiderman

“Blaine did you get the costume?” Kurt asked and walked out to greet Blaine in the hall.

Blaine shook his head lightly and sat down the bag “Not. Exactly!.  
When Kurt looked like someone who was about to throw a smaller tantrum his way or maybe have a little panic attack, Blaine stepped over taking his hands.  
“Calm down, Honey. I did get a costume, but just not the Santa one.”   
Kurt was about to protest again, but Blaine held two fingers over his lips.  
“Come on, let's go into the livingroom and sit, then i tell you about my plan.” Blaine said and took a step, and Kurt followed him.

After 15 minutes, he had explained his big plan for Kurt.  
“Do you really think this will work?” Kurt asked and brushed his hand over the costume, it wasn't Santa, but Blaine was right Anakin Would love this.

“I know it will.” Blaine said and kissed his cheek.

‘Okay, but if not. I will blaim you.” Kurt said.

“Of course. It was me who convinced you to to stay in bed most of the day and didn't want to let you go, but i can’t say i regret it though.” Blaine winked at his boyfriend.

Kurt leaned over kissing his lips. “Maybe i don’t blame you that much. It was nice.”

“NICE!!! You think the things we did the other night, where just nice?” Blaine pouted and tried to look offended.

Kurt laughed “Very nice then.”

“That’s it.” Blaine said and got up, holding out his hand for Kurt, who accepted it.  
But Blaine was quick and bend down to pick Kurt up, throwing him over his shoulder.  
“Blaine.” Hr shrieked, “What are you doing, put me down..”

“Nope. I’m gonna show you, that time in bed with me, can be a lot more than just NICE.” Blaine answered and smacked Kurt’s ass one time, before he turned around determent to find the bedroom right now. 

______

They woke by Kurt’s phone going off, beside them.

“Kurt.” Blaine whispered and snuggled closer into his boyfriend.

“Mmm.” 

Blaine kissed his nose.  
“It’s your father, he and Anakin will be here in an hour.”

Kurt turned his head, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips, before they both got up to take a shower.

“What did you bye me for christmas?” Kurt asked as he was in the middle of taking on a shirt.  
Blaine looked up from the bed, where he was in the middle of putting on socks.  
“Good try. But i’m not telling you.” He said and stuck out his tongue, when Kurt did the same.

______

Three days later, it was finally christmas, Kurt and Anakin was sitting in the kitchen drawing snowflakes and christmas trees.

“Daddy, why is Blaine not here?” Anakin asked and tried to draw a christmas star.

“He had to do some stuff, but he will be here later.” Kurt smiled, when there was a knock on the door.  
Kurt glanced up at the clock, right on time he thought.  
“Why don't you answer that?” He asked Anakin.

“But i’m not supposed to answer the door Daddy.” Anakin said.

“I know sweetie, but i think this one time would be okay.”

Anakin smiled and jumped down from his chair racing to open the door.

Seconds after Kurt smiled when he hears his son scream from the hallway “OHHH MY GOD…” Then Anakin came running into the kitchen again.  
“DADDY!! It's… It's Spiderman, Spiderman is here..” 

Kurt tried not to laugh at how his son was jumping up and down.  
“What? Spiderman?” 

“Yes, he is just outside in the hallway.. Come on daddy..” Anakin said and took Kurt's hand dragging him out to see.

And there in the hallway was indeed Spiderman, mask on and all.  
Well, the costume sure looked good, Kurt had to admit and Blaine's ass looked really really explicit.

“Hi you two. Are you the Hummels?” Spiderman asked.

Anakin made a squealing sound, close to the one Kurt did when he was excited.  
“Yes… How did you know?” 

“Well, i have this friend of mine. Maybe you know him. He is called Santa.” Spiderman said.

“You are friends with Santa?” Anakin asked, his mouth was hanging open.

“I am. He was really really busy, so he asked if i had time to stop by here and deliver some gifts.” Spiderman explained and took out a present from behind his back.

“Is that for me?” Anakin asked and took a step closer to the superhero.

“That depends. Are your name Anakin?” 

“YES...And this is my dad.” Anakin confirmed, looking over his shoulder at his dad.  
“Daddy, you have to say hello to Spiderman.” 

Kurt laughed and took a step forward “Hello spiderman.” 

“Hi, beautiful.” Spiderman said.

“You think my dad is beautiful?” Anakin asked and Spiderman looked down at him. Shit he hadn't meant to say beautiful, but he couldn't help it. When he looked at Kurt, sometimes his mouth was saying words before his brain registered them.

“Ehm… Yeah..” Spiderman said, scratching his skull.

“I think he is beautiful too… It’s just a shame Blaine isn't here.” Anakin said.

“Who is Blaine?” 

Anakin smiled.  
“Blaine is my dad's boyfriend and he is your number two fan in the whole big world.” 

Spiderman did a laughing sound “Really? Who is my number one fan then?”

“ME.” Anakin said and ran over to stand right in front of the superhero.

“Wow, thank you.”

“What about that present?” Anakin asked and behind him Kurt tried stifling his laughter with a cough.

“Oh. Here.” Spiderman gave him the gifts.

Anakin ran over to Kurt and sat down on the floor to take of the paper.  
Kurt looked over at Spiderman and mouthed the words i love you.

“OHH….” Anakin said.

“What did you get, sweetie?” Kurt asked and sat down on his knees.

“It’s a chewbacca backpack… It’s looks exactly like the one Blaine have.” Anakin said, his eyes were big and he looked at backpack, caressing the pattern on it.

“Wow.” Kurt said and looked over to see Spiderman stood bouncing on his heels.

“Remember to say thank you.” Kurt reminded his son.

Anakin jumped up, immediately taking on the backpack , before he ran over throwing his little arms around Spiderman's legs.  
“Thank you, this is the bestest best present ever.” 

Spiderman hugged him back “You're welcome, little guy.”

___

Later that night, when the tree has finished dinner, Anakin And Kurt told Blaine they wanted him to have his present now.

So Kurt got up and took a small present from under the tree.  
“We have prepared something we want to say, so Anakin you go first.”  
Kurt said and the little boy smiled, before he climbed over to where Blaine was sitting on the couch and settled down in his lap.

Blaine brushed a curl away from the boy's face.  
“What’s up little gut?”

Anakin looked over at Kurt, who nodded and smiled.

“Blaine. This is something that me and my daddy thought you should have. Because we like you very much. I like when you play star wars with me and i like when we run around the house and play superheroes…. Oh that reminds me Spiderman where here today.”Anakin said and jumped down on the floor.

Beside the two, Kurt laughed.

“Spiderman was here and i didn't get to meet him?” Blaine asked.

“No, because you weren't here and he said daddy was beautiful.” Anakin grinned.

“He said Kurt was beautiful..” Blaine said, scrunching his nose when he thought of his little slip up earlier.

“Yes. But i told him that you and him were boyfriends and then he gave me a present.” Anakin said and ran into his room to pick up the Chewbacca backpack.

“Wow, you got a backpack exactly like mine.” Blaine exclaimed when Anakin proudly presented the present.

“Yeah, it was so so awesome.”

“I believe it was.” Blaine smiled and hugged the boy.

Kurt walked over and picked up the small present from before.  
“Anakin sweetie.” He said and gave the boy the small gift.

“Oh, yeah.” Anakin said and sat down beside Blaine again.  
“So i like when we play and i like when you help me with my homeworks. And when you tell jokes and sing lullabies to me when daddy isn't home” Anakin ended and turned to look at his dad.  
Kurt got up and gave him a kiss on the head. “That was good sweetie.” 

Anakin beamed at him, then he got down from the couch. “Now daddy want’s to say something too.” 

Kurt sat down beside Blaine and took a deep breath.  
“Blaine. “ He gave the brown eyed man a smile.  
“I love you very very much, we both do. And neither of us wants to spend a day without. So we thought this gift would be perfect.” Kurt said and gave the present to Blaine.

Blaine took off the paper, inside was a little box.  
He looked over at Kurt seeing how the man was biting his lower lip, clearly a little nervous.  
Then he opened the small box.  
“A key?” 

“It's to our home.” Anakin said excited.

Blaine gave the boy a smile and then kissed Kurt softly on the lips.  
“Thank you, you two.” Then he got up and walked to the bedroom, only to come back seconds after.

Anakin looked at him with large eyes when Blaine said “Anakin, remember that thing we talked about.” 

The little boy nodded his head and squaled a little.

“Is it still okay?” Blaine asked,looking af the little boy.

“Yes.” Anakin said and clapped his hands.

Blaine gave him a big smile and a wink, before he turned to look at Kurt, who was still sitting on the couch, looking a little confused between the two.

“Kurt. Honey. You are the most beautiful man i have ever met, inside and out.  
I fell in love with you almost from the moment i saw you, on that first date of ours. And weeks later i found out that one of the most amazing kid i have ever meet was actually your son. And it all made sense. Because i'm sure that there aren't two people who would ever mean more to me than you and Anakin. And i want to be apart of your lives for a long time.” Then he got down at one knee and took out the small box he had taken from the bedroom.  
“I asked Burt the last time we were there on a visit if he would have me as a son in law and he said yes. Then i asked Anakin if it was okay that i asked you to marry me and he told me that he thought it was the most awesomest idea ever.  
So.”

He took Kurt’s hand and kissed it and opened the box.

“Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. It would be a deep pleasure if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband, so therefore I want to ask you. If you want to marry me?”

Almost before he had finished saying the last six words Kurt tightened his hand around Blaine's and leaned forward to catch his lips in a deep kiss, he crawled down on the floor and settled his arms around the curly haired man.  
“Yes.. Yes a thousand times yes.”

Anakin laughed from beside them and ran over to throw his small arms around them.  
Kurt turned a little so Anakin could hug them both.

“This is the bestest christmas ever.” Anakin Whispered.

“Indeed it is.” Blaine and Kurt agreed.


	3. Burt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapter one and chapter two in Christmas, family, superheroes and suprises. It is a short take on when Burt and Blaine meet for the first few times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all mistakes are my own (written on nightshift at 05:30 am) so be gently :)

It was Blaine who requested to pay Burt a visit and only two days after the had agreed on spending christmas together.  
Kurt had been a little wary, mostly because he was still a little nervous for Blaine to actually meet his father and his father to actually meet his boyfriend.  
Then Anakin had heard them talking in the kitchen and minutes later Kurt had have not one, but too curly haired funny men pouting at him.  
So here they were on their way to visit Burt.  
He was still nervous, and when he had told Blaine about why he had pushed the thing about meeting his dad, Blaine had just kissed his nose and told him because he wanted to meet every part who had anything to do with him.

It wasn't really a surprise, when Burt and Blaine bonded fast, they both liked football and then Burt asked about Blaine’s job, which mate Blaine smile and start talking about his teaching job, only to be greeted with a laughing Anakin who jumped up to sit in Blaine's lap and told his dad that Blaine had been the most awesomest teacher ever, but that he wouldn't be teaching him anymore, because Blaine had to teach some older kids and he had to start real school. But it didn't really matter, because they could still play superheroes and star wars when they were at home.

Burt had looked at Kurt with an amusing smile and winked at his son.  
Later he had asked for Kurt to come join him in the garage, to which Kurt had agreed and that was where he was right now.

“So..” Kurt started, looking at his dad, who where in the middle of changing oil on a car.

“So..” Burt repeated and grinned as his sons giddiness.  
“Anakin seems to have grown very fond of Blaine.” Burt stated.

“Yes. He has, he loves him so much and Blaine loves him back just the same.” 

“And you?” Burt asked and shrugged an eyebrow at his son.

“Me.” Kurt repeated.

“Yeah, do you love him that much also?” 

Kurt blushed and couldn't help but smile so much, that his cheeks hurt.  
“Yeah, dad, i love him very much. “

“And i can tell he loves you just the same. “ Burt said and walked over, taking his arm around his son's shoulders.  
“I am very happy for you Kurt, both you and Anakin. It have been along time since i seen a smile that big not only on your lips but also in your eyes.”

“Thanks dad.” Kurt said and hugged him.

 

__

The stayed at Burt’s for two days, before Kurt and Blaine had to go back for work.  
Anakin asked if they could stay just a couple of days, but Kurt said no.

Later that night, Blaine offered that he could go back to Burt’s place in the weekend and then Kurt could join them sunday.

They agreed to ask Anakin and see what he would say to that idea and the boy squealed with excitement of the opportunity to be alone with Blaine and his granddad, though that only lasted until the afternoon when they had to leave and Anakin wanted Kurt to join them.  
There had been a lot of crying and screaming from Anakin because wanting his daddy, but Blaine had assured Kurt that it would be okay.  
Kurt was sure he had never been more grateful for Blaine's skills when it came to children, because he was this close to call in sick and just go with them, if Blaine hadn't managed to step in.

 

___

When Kurt joined them late sunday, he found all three men sitting on the couch watching Star Wars and he snuggled in between Anakin and Blaine to watch the rest of the movie.  
That night when he and Blaine laid in bed, Blaine told him that he and Burt would be going on a little trip tomorrow and when Kurt asked for what, Blaine just smiled and said well it is christmas soon.

Blaine had requested Burt to help him pick out a ring, he knew that it was probably really early for thinking about marriage and such only after he had dated Kurt for 6 months, but it just seemed right.  
So he asked Burt that he would say to get a son in law and Burt nearly spitted out his coffee laughed out loud, but only until he saw that Blaine was actually serious.  
Then he had told Blaine that if he could promise to keep his son smiling the way he did now, then he had his blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Bellakanusti.tumblr.com


End file.
